Between Acts, Truth, and Real Life
by Miss Ame
Summary: No one really knew that the play they would act in would reflect their lives. Now, for the first time, three teens finally understand the real pain of heartbreak, as they reflect it on their own character. Taiora. Chapter 7 posted
1. Introduction

Authors Notes: Well.. I'm sorry. I know that I said that I would go and continue "A Devils Halo" but this thought just popped into my head, and I really wanted to write it and all. I don't know. It's not cliché at least. Umm.. at least I don't think so. I hope not... I *promise* that I *will* continue 'A Devil's Halo' soon... Soon... So soon... that is.. if you even care.. so here's my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you hate that we have to put this up? If I *did* own Digimon, I would have stuck to one season only. PLUS I would have made Tai and Sora the main couple so there. For this whole fic, I'm ignoring putting the disclaimer... that is until I forget. Hahaha...  
  
~*~  
  
The room was darkened with the exception of the spotlight on one lonely girl on the stage. The audience was silent, listening intently to her words, to her voice. The the lights died down, and the red theatre curtains closed.  
  
The crowed cheered for the students of Odaiba High School, who joined in the winter play. A young brunette teen stepped out from the behind the curtains, and prepared the stage for the cast. He quickly cleaned any remnants of the play props from the stage, then the cast took their place infront of the closed curtains.   
  
The young boy ran to the pulleys, and opened the curtains, to reveal the cast. The audience gave a deafining applaude, and some family members, boyfriends, girlfriend and friends walked up to the stage to give thier loved ones flowers, and all sorts of gifts to show how much they appreciated them being in the school play.  
  
A certain tow-headed boy walked over to his girlfriend up on stage, gave her flowers, and planted a kiss on her cheek. The brunette, back stage crew member looked away disgusted.  
  
The young red head smiled, and thanked her boyfriend, before returning to her place in the cast line up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Friday night must have been really exciting for you huh Sor?" asked the red heads bestfriend, Taichi Kamiya.  
  
The red head, Sora, looked over at her friend and smiled. "Yeah, but then again, I was a wreck before the play began. I thought that I would forget all my lines. I rehearsed so much, I thought that everything would have been scrambled in my brain. I don't know how to thank you for helping me through it Tai! You are seriously one of a kind!" she said.  
  
Tai just smile, and looked up at the sky 'I know that people can't help their feelings at times, but she's my bestfriend. She's like a sister figure to me, and somehow along the way, I gave up on holding back my feelings for her. Why now? Why when she was ready to accept the usual teenage girl ways, and date? Why couldn't I hold out longer, and pretend that I wasn't hurting badly inside?' he thought.  
  
"Tai. Thanks again for helping me with that one line... umm... don't tell Matt though okay? He'll kill you, me or both if he found out," she said.  
  
"I won't let him kill you Sor. If that bast- If he lays a harmful hand on you, I'll make sure it's his last... Haha... and him killing *me*? You're outta mind right? *Me* against *Matt*? Hahaha... it's only *obvious* who's going to win that fight," Tai said, play-acting a bit haughty. Then again, it was always his nature.  
  
Sora looked over at him, and jokingly said, "Of course Matt will win Tai! No need to say anything more!"   
  
Tai stared at her hurt, and Sora took a second just to look at him, then turned away. Then she quickly turned her head again, and just stared at him. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Tai. I didn't mean that, don't go all sad-faced with me again," she pleaded.  
  
Tai smiled. "It was only a joke anyway."  
  
Although Tai never tried out for acting, he was a pretty good actor. Only Sora figured that out though, because Tai had never actually showed it to anyone else. Whenever he did, he would be lying so they didn't know that he was acting.   
  
(A/N: Besides.. if Tai wasn't a good actor... could someone who he knew practically his whole life not see through that sad look on his face? *Hint* *Hint*)  
  
~*~  
  
The preforming arts teacher, Mr. Onaka, paced around his room, and thought of a new play to write. Yes write. He didn't like to copy other plays, novels, or movies that he had read. Instead, he came up with new ideas whenever he watched or read. He always made spectacular plays, and was onced asked to direct a now expensive, and famous romance movie, but he turned down the offer saying that he loved his job as a teacher at that school, and he was dedicated.  
  
He wanted something that many teens could relate to at Odaiba High, but also around in other high schools. He wanted it to be scandalous, but yet clean, for most of the images at highschool now-a-days were not usually even remotely clean. 'I want my star actress to play the lead role once again... yes Sora would love that, but! I can't just pick an ordinary male actor at our school. I need someone with the typical looks, but with 'the looks'. Ahhh... I need to begin writing, and making auditions.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Sooo...? Sooo...? Please review if you like it. If you don't please tell me what I did wrong, so I could try to make it to your liking, as well as others. Also, please no flames. My audience means a lot to me, and if any start flaming... just please don't? I don't want to get out of fanfiction.net for good, and move to a new place because of it. I probably won't but still... Hehe... anyways. Did you enjoy? Hope you did! Man... you should've seen my other notepad... it was FILLED with my ideads for this story.   
  
I can now safely say that my next chapter will come out soon. As *soon* as I finish with my summer school homework. Hahaha. Then again. The more reviews, the faster. Souds fair doesn't it? Okay, bye for now! One more thing: I hope that you enjoyed! I have to eat.... hahaha... 


	2. Between Acts, Truth and Real Life II

Author's Notes: Well... this chapter is longer than the first one, which was just and slight introduction to what I was thinking of doing. I hope that you caught my drift on my first chapter. If you didn't, e-mail me, and I'll explain it to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digi- Oops... I just remembered that I said I wasn't going to put this in this whole fic... hahaha. Caught myself just in time. Whew...  
  
~*~  
  
"Tai!" a certain silhouette called, running towards the teen.  
  
Tai squinted, and placed his hands over his eyes to block out the sun, and to take a better glance at the person running towards him. As usual, it was Sora, coming to meet him after his soccer practice.  
  
"You know Sor. If you just stayed in soccer, you wouldn't have to waste all your energy running from the preforming arts room to the soccer field," Tai said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ever since he heard that Sora dropped out of soccer he had been trying to hint that he wanted her back on the team.  
  
"Tai... we've been through this before. My dad doesn't want me to play the game anymore. He's been too busy at work to see that I never get hurt when I play... then again, I can understand. He's explained it to me. I have to listen Tai. He's my dad. Besides, that's not the reason why I came all the way over here," Sora said.  
  
Tai gave her a blank stare. Usually Sora would just come to the soccer field to either cancel their plans because she had something planned with Matt, or because they were to walk home together, and so far, walking home together seemed to ancient.   
  
"My teacher said that he was creating a new play. He wants a guy who can really act. With the looks and everything. With that show that you put up for me yesterday, I was thinking that maybe you..." she began, until Tai cut her off instantly.  
  
"You're crazy. No way. Besides, I still have soccer," he said.  
  
"Oh, contrare Taichi Kamiya! Soccer season ends in a week. Exactly when the auditions start," she said. She was just about to beg, until Tai said something that caught her off guard.  
  
"Why didn't you ask your boyfriend Sor? He's had more experience on stage. You said something about looks right? The way that girls are always feigning for him, he should be perfect. Besides, you want him to get the lead part right? If he does, you're already guaranteed the leading role for the girls' part. Your teacher's a 'romantic' Sor. He's probably going to have a kissing scene somewhere in that play. Wouldn't you want to do that with Mat-" Tai said, but was instantly cut off before he could say that one name.  
  
"You know me better than that Tai! I have never kissed Matt before!" she said.  
  
"Oh," was all Tai could say. "Bu- bu- but... th- that time... you asked me to..." he said, but trailed off.  
  
"I trust you Tai. I mean I trust Matt, but..." Sora began then bite her bottom lip.   
  
"But what Sora?" Tai said, beginning to interrogate his best friend.  
  
"It's just that... well..." she began, "Matt's my boyfriend. It's just going to be wierd that the first time we kissed was when I needed to rehearse. With you... I mean we both know that you and I don't have any feelings for each other..." she said, but Tai trailed off when she said the last sentence.  
  
'Lot about me you know Sor... Then again, I can't just bring myself to say it. I want you to be happy, and me telling you that I *know* I feel something else for you besides friendship will just complicate your life. With that, you'll probably hate me.' Tai thought, not noticing that Sora has been finished with her sentence two minutes ago, and was now waving her hand to and fro Tai's face, and snapping in order to take him away from his trailing thoughts.  
  
"Oh... oh... sorry about that. I ha- have to go. I need... Everyone else hit the showers already. I have to go," Tai said, about to run towards the locker rooms, but Sora grabbed his arm.   
  
"Please say yes Tai... please?" Sora asked him pleadingly.  
  
*Gulp* 'Say yes to what...? Is it what I think she means?' Tai's mind began to race through all the possiblilities that Sora could have possibly said in order to confess her love for him, in the past few minutes that she had been talking, and he was deep in thought.  
  
"Tai...? Well...? Answer! I have to meet Matt," she said.  
  
"Oh..." Tai said flatly.   
  
"Huh?" Sora looked at him confused. Why did he just react like that? All she said was that she was going to meet Matt.  
  
"What was it that you were asking again Sor?" Tai asked. He was once again heart broken.  
  
"If you would at least show up next week and try out. That's all you have to do," Sora said, glancing quickly at her watch.  
  
"Uh... okay. I promise. Look. I gotta go Sor. I'll just call you or something..." Tai said blankly, running off to his destination: the boys' locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
Right when Tai entered his home premises, it hit him. He had promised Sora that he would audition. For the lead role. She was still begging him after what he had told her. Why?  
  
~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
Mr. Onaka paced around his room early in the morning. The school was the only place where he could get enough free paper to create the first part of his play. He looked through the student album, and selected a few boys that he would send to his room next week to try out for the part. Although he did care if they were or were not intrested, some were shy and would not come to his class room, unless a greater force asked them to come. Meaning, friends... or teachers. He wanted this to be one of his greatest plays, but his plot would not be told until the students began to read and act out the scripts. He wanted it to come out slowly, and in a way.. unknown until the real audience watched.  
  
"Yamato 'Matt' Ishida... hmm... he's that popular rock star who plays for the schools dances..." Mr. Onaka thought to himself out loud. He was unaware of the door opening and closing, as a silent shadow past through towards his spot in the room. Just then, he turned around, and was starled to see his star student standing there behind him. He placed his hand to his heart, for silent entrances surprised him.  
  
"You're right Mr. Onaka. Matt always did play for the dances," Sora said with a smile. "I was just wondering when is the exact time you're going to let students try out."  
  
"On Monday. As soon as soccer season is over. After school, after the rally," he said, listing it all from the top of his head. He made a mental note to write that down, and send it to the office so they could annouce it over the intercom the next day.  
  
"Another thing I wanted to ask was... umm... are you going to pick out the guys that you want acting the lead role in the play? I mean, I can help you, and give you some suggestions on whom would be good to play the leading role. I know I don't know at all about the play... but I heard that you were going to choose specially... and I-" Sora said, beginning to blab, but Mr. Onaka cut her off.  
  
"Is there a particular person who you want Sora? I can certainly make arrangements, then again, I already listed Yamato Ishida as one of the young men I will call out of class."  
  
"I... well... it's not exactly who anyone would think... I was kind of thinking my very best friend."  
  
"Taichi Kamiya? Sora..." the man said. There was a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"I know that you had a personally bad- no... horrible experience with him when you were the substitute for one of his classes, but I can assure you that he won't do that again. Please give him a chance," Sora begged.  
  
"Sora. Just to give you a warning. This is a romace play. You know my work. I make many romances-" Mr. Onaka began.  
  
"I know that but-" Sora said, trying to explain again, but she was cut off, once again.  
  
"If you really want him to be part of the play and *if* he gets the part..." he said emphasizing on the 'if'. "Then you might just have to kiss him on stage."  
  
Sora stood there, looking over at her teacher. There was a look in her eyes that could not be easily read. Mr. Onaka stared at her blankly.   
  
"If you really want me to... I'll check him out. I'll add him to my list if you insist Sora. Now, I need to continue writing. You know how I don't like people watching over my shoulders when I do," he said, giving up. He didn't know what she planned with her bestfriend as the lead boy in the play, but he was curious, and he wanted to find out naturally,  
  
"Thank you!" Sora said, waving to her teacher, and running off out the door happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai walked the corner of the school hall, and stopped suddenly as he silently watched Sora walk out of the preforming arts classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
After school, Tai was to walk home alone once again. Sora was spending time over at Matt's house. They decided to 'study' together. 'Study. Ha! Whatever... Sora's probably doing things that she would dare tell me about. I'm not stupid. I know I heard that T.K. said that Matt's dad wasn't going to be home after school...' he thought, kicking a soda can out of his way, as hard as he could. It was the only thing he could think of doing, to release his anger, rather than strangel the poor stray cat which walked passed him on the sidewalk.  
  
As Tai got home, he went down to his garage, and took his guitar from its hiding place behind the amplifiers that he onced used for a party that he and his friends had. He only had fourty minutes of fame, as the party went on, and he played with the rest of his band. Two days after that, Matt had lost a drummer and a guitartist from his band. Since Matt was popular, and often played in pubic, Tai's band members decided that they wanted a part of the stardom, and they quit. All of them. They chose Matt's band over their friend.  
  
It took Tai only half an hour to cool down, because Sora had come over to his house that day when she heard, and she made him feel better. That was also the day when he and Sora rehearsed the 'forbidden' part of the play.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sora sat down on the couch, and read off her last three parts. She had already asked Tai not to pause at any moment, so Tai decided to listen to her, and continue on with his lines. He had memorized them to help Sora.  
  
"Well you deserved it!" he yelled.  
  
Sora sat there for a second forgetting her lines. She was too stunned. Tai really knew how to act... "I- I don't care what you think! I know I don't deserve it you bastard!" she said recovering from her thinking. She stood up as walked over to Tai. Then she slapped him.  
  
Tai grabbed her wrists. "Don't you dare yell at me..." he said. His voice held a strong sign of violence. That was just the way the male character was supposed to act.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sora said, struggling to get out of his hold.   
  
Just then Tai placed his hand at the back of her head, and pushed her face towards him. That was when their lips met instant contact. Then just as quickly as he had done that manuver, he pulled away. He stared at Sora, and sat down. "I think we've finished here..." he said, taking the script book, and handing it to her. Sora nodded. She took off as soon as they cleaned up.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
~*~  
  
Sora and Matt were finished with their homework quickly. "I have to go meet Tai. I have to apoligize to him Matt... I didn't say that I was going over to your place," she said, grabbing her things, and walking to the door.  
  
"Can't you call him later then? I mean Sora, you're my girlfriend, but so far, all we've been doing was going to each other's houses to do school work. We've only went out on one date. Besides, Tai dosen't own you. He can't get mad if you didn't tell him something as stupid as this," Matt said, following Sora towards the door. There was a hint of something in his voice that Sora just couldn't comprehend.  
  
"I promise that I'll make this up, but I have to go," she said, opening the door.  
  
"Okay... well... We'll try tomorrow then, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Sora, said walking out.  
  
"Wait," Matt said, pulling Sora towards him. It all happened so fast, that she couldn't react in time. Just before her and Matt's lips met, Sora heard a tire schreeching outside around the neighborhood, and she turned around to look.  
  
Sora smiled at him, and apologized. Then she hugged him, and ran towards Tai's home. She knocked at the huge wooden door, and Mrs. Kamiya's smiling faced replaced the door, as it swung open. "Why hello there Sora. If you're here to see Tai, he's in the garage doing... something. I don't know, I was planning to check, but then I heard the laundry. You can go check on him," she said, letting Sora pass through.  
  
Sora walked to the garage door with efficient speed, for she knew the Kaimya's house by heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai strummed his guitar, and began playing a song that he had heard before, in one of his CD's. He thought that it was sort of similar to his life right now. He hardly walked home with Sora now-a-days because she would usually be walked home by Matt, or her and Matt were somewhere spending their time together. He tried to block out his train of thought. He just decided to sing out loud, to keep his mind occupied.  
  
"Save me  
  
From my ordinary self  
  
I lay awake  
  
Staring at the pictures on the shelf  
  
"The other day  
  
I saw you with your new boyfriend and  
  
He's kind of fake  
  
With his Polo shirt and Khaki pants  
  
"Now I'm here at home  
  
And nothing can go wrong  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
I miss you  
  
Sitting by the phone  
  
Sitting here alone  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
Yeah I miss you..." he sung. He was practically spilling out his heart as he played this song. The words struck him, as he closed his eyes, and fell in deeper with his music.  
  
Tai concentrated on the darkness that he was temporarily looking at, as he played a silent guitar solo to continue onto the second verse of the song.   
  
"Just yesterday  
  
Saw you in the mall with your friends  
  
Go away  
  
But all good things must come to an end  
  
He's cool, I'm not  
  
Go away, Guess you're too hot  
  
Saw me, Crazy, maybe just lazy  
  
"Now I'm here at home  
  
And nothing can go wrong  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
I miss you  
  
Sitting by the phone  
  
Sitting here alone  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
Yeah I miss you  
  
"'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
'Cause I miss you  
  
Yeah I miss you... Sora..." he sung. The last word he said, was said quietly just to himself. Just then he opened his eyes, as he strummed the last note of the song. Instantly, he saw Sora's figure standing in front of the garage door. She was clapping, as she walked over towards him.  
  
"Wow... why didn't you tell me you still played Tai?" Sora asked, as she sat down on a cardboard box next to him.  
  
He sighed. He didn't really want anyone to know. He wanted this to be just his. His one secret that no one would ever know about. It was kind of embarassing too. As he played in his party with his friends, he was so into the music, that he didn't seem aware of how he was doing in general. He always knew that his voice was something that people wouldn't actually want to listen to. "What do you mean 'wow'? If you haven't noticed Sor, my voice isn't exactly the bes-" he said, and Sora quickly interruped.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Tai! Your voice... that song. The songs that you played and sung before... they were in sync with your music choice. I mean you don't have the pop music type voice, you have the punk rock type of voice, but I've got to admit that your voice is better than... Matts..." she finished.  
  
"Whatever..." Tai said, brushing aside that topic. "Why'd you come over?" he asked, changing the subject completely.  
  
"Why? I can't come over to see my best friend?" she asked sadly.  
  
"No!! Not that... I was just saying... I mean. Weren't you with Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, but we finished early. Besides, I wanted to tell you that Mr. Onaka decided to put you in the list. Even after what happened with you two when he subbed in your class," she said.  
  
'Is that why I saw her that morning...?' Tai thought, but he just pushed that thought aside. 'Why would she do that? What about Matt? She wouldn't... it was probably just something else...'   
  
"Sooo.. you promised me that you would go and audition... You're not going to break that promise, are you now Tai?" she asked, clasing her hands together, and rogking her body back and foruth... kind of like she was nervous.  
  
(Authors Notes: What's that about? Hmm.. ever I don't know yet...)  
  
Tai stared at her, with a look of fondness, and he smiled. "Since I promised, I'll go, but I swear, I won't get it..." Tai said putting his guitar away.  
  
Sora just smiled. She was deep in thought, Tai knew, but he didn't know what she was thinking about. After acting for two whole years in that high school now, she was getting better and better at concealing what she thought, to Tai. "I have to go. My mom doesn't want me to be late, as you would already know. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"   
  
"Yeah..." Tai said, walking her outside.  
  
"Oh yeah... and Tai?" she asked, turning around to face him.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Don't stop with your music. You're really great at it," Sora said, pausing for a moment, then running off.  
  
'Was that what I thought it was...?' Tai thought. 'Was Sora really blushing?'  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that you enjoyed this semi-long chapter. Please review if you like or enjoy this story. If not very much so, please tell me how I can make it to your liking, but please don't make the changes you want too drastic. Oh, and please don't ask me to change to coupling, because I am too loyal to Taiora. There's nothing else that I would probably write. Hahaha... unless it doesn't include harming the Taiora image, then I will probably write that other fic.  
  
Oh yeah, and that song that Tai had sung was called "Miss U", and yes, with the 'you' spelled like that. It was sung by the group called Wakefield. It's a punk rock band, and the song's really cool ^_^. You should listen to it. I also know that Tai doesn't have the best voice, so I decided on making him sing punk rock. It matches his voice better. Also, Sora said that Tai had a better voice than Matt's because Tai voice matched punk rock better than Matts voice did. Yes... Here in my story Matt sings PR. I think that he also sung PR in the series too... dunno...  
  
Hope that you enjoyed it ^_^! Please review and tell me how it was! 


	3. Bestfriends Are Always There for Each Ot...

Authors Notes: Hi. Back. It guess it didn't take that long now did it? I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this chapter as much as I hoped you would. It's just the fact that it's 88ºF in my room, and my ideas were just sucked right out of my head. Ok, on to the story!  
  
Enjoy ^_^ !!!  
  
~*~  
  
School the next week was hectic. The student body leaders ran around the hallways frantically, searching for their speeches in the office. The sports team players were all running to their appropriate locker rooms in order to change to their uniforms for the upcoming rally, and the coaches and teachers were also preparing themselves before the rally began.  
  
Sora was asked to go to the principal's office to ask for a messege over the intercom for then specific time all the classes were to be released from their classrooms. Just then, of all the people Sora could have bumped into in the hallways, she "miraculously" bumped into Tai.  
  
(A/N: Yes I can do this! I'm the author remember? Hahaha!)  
  
"Sora!" Tai said quickly helping her off from the floor. Sora looked up from her spot on the ground, and looked over at Tai.  
  
"Tai, oh! I'm sorry about that. I have to go..." she said, quickly walking away to the principals office, staring intently at the ground, until she bumped into another person, and another.  
  
'She was... Sora was blushing. Why?' Tai thought, walking away from the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Kayazawa?" Sora asked, walking inside of the principals office.  
  
"Sora! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you down here?" Mr. Kayazawa asked, joyfully. He knew Sora as one of the hardest working students in all of the student body. Plus he had been to all of the school plays, and Sora had been the leading actress seven out of the nine plays that Mr. Onaka had made during the past two years.  
  
"I was told to ask you if you could please give a message over the intercom, telling the school what time classes should be dismissed for the rally," she said, memorizing the message written on the paper she handed to Mr. Kayazawa.  
  
"Of course! I would be delighted to," he said.  
  
Sora just stood on her same spot though, and stared over at Mr. Kayazawa.  
  
"Is there something else Sora?" he asked.  
  
Sora bit her bottom lip, and decided to just go for it. "Well... I heard that we would have an extra twenty minutes after the rally to just hang out and everything. I was thinking... maybe we could have some means of entertainment while waiting..." she said nervously.  
  
"What kind of entertainment?" Mr. Kayazawa asked suspiciously.  
  
"Music entertainment..." Sora finally let out.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai finally came out of the locker room, dressed up in his uniform, along with some of his friends from the team. Just then, they saw a flash of auburn hair, rushing past them to the band room. '...Sora?' Tai thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Panting heavily, Sora managed to catch some of her breath to ask if any of the students there knew how to play the electric guitar, and the drums almost professionally, and would like to play at the rally for the last twenty mintues of school. Two guys and one girl raised thier hands slowly, and went to Sora.  
  
Sora looked at all three of them. It looked as if they were in a band group already, together. "My friend Tai Kamiya is going to be singing for the last mintues of the rally, and I was looking for people who would be willing to be like his band members even if just for a day," she said, forwardly not wanting to waste any time for she needed to get back to her own class.  
  
"That's kind of ironic, isn't Kazume?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yeah... Weird," said one of the guys, with spiky black hair.  
  
Sora stared at the three of them, with a look of utter confusion.  
  
"It's funny because we were looking for a lead singer for our band. We heard that Taichi Kamiya had played before, and sung exceptionally well, but he lost his band members. We wanted to ask him desperatly but then again, losing a whole group is sad. We didn't want him to hate us. Now, we're all like: Are you serious?! That would be really cool," said the bleach-blonde haired boy.  
  
"Sooo... I'm guessing this is a yes?" Sora asked, with a face so incredibly ecstatic, it could not be described by words.  
  
"Yeah," said Kazume  
  
"Oh," began the bleach blonde. "By the way, this is Kazume," he said pointing to the black haired boy. "That's Aki," he said pointing to the girl. "... And I'm Aya."  
  
~*~  
  
After the rally was over, Tai went over to Sora, when she called, and gave her a questioning look. Sora just pointed up on stage, and told him to listen carefully for there was something that he definetly did not want to miss.  
  
"Now... for our newest band, and a little entertainment while you kids wait for the bell to ring... This is Taichi Kamiya, Kazume Ung, Aki Miyazawa, and Ayame Wan," said the tenth grade president, introducing four of his class memebers.  
  
The crowd looked around, whispering "Huh?" or "What's going on?"  
  
Tai looked up at the stage, his eyes round with confusion and disbeleif. "Sora... I..." he began, but Sora just pushed him on towards the stage.  
  
Tai looked back at the group. His group. Even for just a couple of minutes. He took the microphone, and stared at the crowd. He coughed, and other students around gave an "Erm!" or a "Yeah...?" to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Matt stared in disbeleif. "Sora? Why is Tai on stage? Why couldn't they call my band? Tai has a band?"  
  
Sora just looked up on the stage, and then she looked over to ther preforming arts teacher, who seemed amazed at this. She smiled. So far, everything was perfect.  
  
Tai turned around to his 'band memebers'. "Hey..." he said slightly discomforted.  
  
"Sora asked us to... we have to talk after this, but now, just play," said Aya.  
  
Tai nodded. They told him to just begin a song and they would follow along.   
  
(A/N: Yeah, pleople actually can do that without messing up. They're really talented, so people who can do that... I praise you!!!)  
  
Tai sung, and the his band memebers played. They had played a couple songs from Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and Wakefield. As the bell rang, the crowed roared for an encore, so Tai and the group were made to play one more song.  
  
Tai began playing the first notes of the song on the guitar that was given to him for his use, and he smiled. 'I hope you can understand Sor... That this is for you...' he thought. He was overjoyed at the sounds of another guitarist, background singer, and a drumist behind him.  
  
"Knowing less is worth more than knowing everything  
  
Wish I was ignorant  
  
I'm leaving now, I'll go home and wait for you  
  
To call him instead of me  
  
I'll go home and sleep on  
  
It, you wear my clothes to bed  
  
Pretending that you still want me  
  
But I know where I stand  
  
"What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
How can I change?  
  
Tell me, how can I change?  
  
Let's move on, this day's too long  
  
Can't you admit you were wrong?  
  
"Next week, I'll still be here waiting  
  
There's no place for complaining  
  
Shut up now, just hear me out  
  
When you make out with him I feel left out  
  
"What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
How can I change?  
  
Tell me, how can I change?  
  
Let's move on, this day's too long  
  
Can't you admit you were wrong?  
  
"What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
How can I change?  
  
Tell me, how can I change?  
  
Let's move on, this day's too long  
  
Why can't you admit you were wrong?  
  
"Is it wrong to blame it on  
  
All the medication I was on  
  
Is it wrong to blame it on  
  
All the medication I was on  
  
Is it wrong to blame it on   
  
All the medication I was on  
  
Is it wrong to blame it on   
  
All the medication I was on  
  
"Knowing less is worth more than knowing everything  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
How can I change?  
  
Tell me, how can I change?  
  
Let's move on, this day's too long  
  
Why can't you admit you were wrong  
  
"What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
How can I change?  
  
Tell me, how can I change?  
  
Let's move on, this day's too long  
  
Why can't I admit that I was wrong  
  
"What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say that I didn't say?  
  
What did he say? What did he say?  
  
What did he say?  
  
What did he say?  
  
What did he say?  
  
What did he say?"  
  
The crowed cheered, and Tai wiped the sweat from his brow, and turned around and smiled at his band members.  
  
~*~  
  
"What we wanted to talk to you about was... Well... How did you like that preformance?" asked Aki.  
  
Tai tried to keep his smiled hidden, but he couldn't hold out any longer. He beamed at thme like a little boy being shown a candy factory. "It was great!!! I mean exhilirating!!! I-I-I missed that! I love that! Why...?" he asked, instantly pausing his happiness.  
  
"Well.. we've been meaning to talk to you ever since Tai. We were there at that party you played in. When we heard that you lost your group, we wanted to talk to you, but we never got the courage to. Sora came into the band room today, and asked us if we wanted to play with you as our lead singer. We were ecstatic. I mean, what we've always wanted came true!" said Kazume, not being able to control his eagerness to tell Tai everything.  
  
"What he's trying to say is that... How would you like to be part of our band?" asked Aya.  
  
"I...I... wow... I would love to!" Tai said, cherishing this moment in his mind for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora was streched along the the Kamiya couch, with her feet on Tai's lap. Matt was on the love seat, tapping his fingers furiously on the coffee table.  
  
"How was it Tai?" Sora asked, eager to get everything out of her friend.  
  
"They asked me to join. Of course I said yes. It was great. I mean, after I lost my band, I thought that I would just give up, but... You didn't let me Sor. Thanks. I don't even know how to repay you for what you did," Tai said, with the upmost sincerity.  
  
Sora smiled at him, happy to make him feel that way. "Oh yeah, and I just talked to Mr. Onaka. He said that you had more of a chance of getting the lead role than any other guy on the list. I think it was because of your preformance," Sora said.  
  
"I don't get it though. I mean he's a preforming arts teacher. I sung. With a band. I didn't even act. Why would I have a better chance?" he asked.  
  
"Because you have the looks, you have the talent.. which I tol- Which he figured out for himself as he watched you preform, and because of the fact that you memorized all those words for all those songs. I can safetly say that he was probably amazed," she said.  
  
"Erm.." Matt said, clearing his throat, to remind the two of them that he was still in the room.  
  
"Matt..." Sora said, going over to him.  
  
Tai watched disgustedly, as Sora sat down next to Matt on the 'love seat'. "I'll go get us more drinks," he said, leaving the two alone, because he couldn't handle the sight of them together.  
  
"It's okay Matt. I know that you wanted to be in the play too. You're probably going to have a high chance too," she said, reassuring Matt.  
  
'Is is just me... or has Sora been showing me signs that she's not intrested anymore?' Matt thought. 'I can't just let this happen. Especially losing her to Tai. Of all people...'  
  
Tai walked back with three cups in his hands, to the living room. He looked across, and caught Matt's intense blue eyes glowering at him, with a certain aura that did not seem friendly at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: So... the rivalry begins. Okay. It's 11:30 p.m. and I have summer school in the morning. I just wanted to write this chapter. Sorry if it sucks. I blame the heat. It's 90ºF in my room and I think that it sucked out all my energy, so I decided not to look at my chapter notes, for this one. I hope that you still at least kind of enjoyed it though. Bye for now.  
  
Oh yeah, the encore song that Tai and his group played was called L7 (Medication) by Wakefield. Yet another cool song from them. I suggest you listen to it if you like punk rock. What's with me and punk rock? Ok. I'm just going to stop blabbing now. I have to sleep. Talk to ya on the next chapter!!! Please review, it will show/ tell me just how you feel about this story. Thanks! 


	4. And the Jealousy Begins to Show

Author's Notes: Sooo... Okay. Well, the fourth chapter's here now. I don't really know what to say, but enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Tai had tried to shake off the look that Matt had given him the other day. It was impossible. How could one person, who was completely satisfied with life, have so much hatred stored deep within him? Besides that, why was Matt glaring at him? What had he done?  
  
~*~  
  
"Sora... we have to talk," said Tai, grabbing her wrist, and leading her to an empty room.  
  
"What is it Tai? I'm going to be late for my next class," Sora said, when the two stopped.  
  
Tai sighed. She was right, but he had to talk to her about that day. He wanted to know if Matt has said anything to her. "Okay, just... just get out of your class immedietly after fourth period okay? There's something that I need to know right away."  
  
Sora nodded. She stopped for a second to look over Tai's facial expressions. He looked so serious. What was wrong? She would just have to wait until lunch time to find out.  
  
~*~  
  
The fourth period bell had finally rung, and the students quickly spilled out of their classes to get the lead at the lunch line. Tai and Sora had found each other, and both went outside of the cafeteria to eat their home made lunch and to talk.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, biting off a piece of her sandwich.  
  
"I was wondering- Want?" Tai asked, pointing to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sora nodded, and Tai tore off half and gave it to her. With that, she exchanged some of her turkey and cheese with him.   
  
"Hmmm...?" she asked, with her mouth full.  
  
Tai laughed a little, seeing his bestfriend act the way she always acted when Matt wasn't around.  
  
"I was wondering... if Matt said anything about him hating me or something?" he said, slowly, looking her face over, to see if she knew anything.  
  
Sora just nodded. "--ai?" she asked, meaning to ask 'why' but her mouth was full. Tai had known her almost all his entire life, so he understood this.   
  
"Well... He looked at me as if he wanted to kill me the other day, when you and him came over," he said. He wasn't ashamed of saying anything like this to her, even if Matt was her boyfriend, because he always told Sora almost everything, with the exception of how he felt about her. Of all the things, he didn't want to hide this from her.  
  
Sora swallowed her food, furrowed her brows, in deep though, and looked at the ground, thinking back to Matt and her converstaion. No. He had never even mentioned it. "No, he's never said anything. Truly. If you want though, I'll ask," she said, standing up from her position on the table.  
  
"No!" Tai said a little too quickly. "I mean... if you want, go ahead and tell him, but..." he said, not finishing his sentence. He couldn't just tell her that he missed having lunch with her. That he missed their talks. He missed her.  
  
"Huh?" Sora said, looking curiously at Tai.  
  
"It's... nothing. Go ahead now. Matt's probably waiting for you, or looking around for you," he said. He had covered his disappointed tone completely.  
  
Sora nodded, and just ran back inside to find Matt.  
  
"Dammit... Why can't the pain just stop?" Tai asked himself, as he collected his things from the table. He was about to walk back to the cafeteria, but just then he heard a familiar, coarse, male voice from behind him.  
  
"Watch your mouth Taichi Kamiya!" it said sternly.  
  
Tai quickly turned around, and found Mr. Onaka standing there. "Oh... sorry sir, I was... forget it," he said.  
  
"Well, I came over here to ask you if you're still going to audition," said Mr. Onaka.   
  
"Sora... she tricked me into promising it, so I have to. She's going to be there anyway..." he said.  
  
"Good. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"Mr. Onaka?"   
  
"Yes Taichi?"  
  
"Why do you care if I audition?"   
  
"Because I saw something in you, as you played with that band of yours. Besides, the main character guy is going to have to sing a song, with a guitar. You already know how to do those two. Now we just need to see if you can act."  
  
~*~  
  
After school, the boys who were called by Mr. Onaka, came over to the preforming arts room.  
  
Sora stood on the far left, and searched the crowd for Tai. After thirty minutes of auditioning, Tai had arrived, sneaking quietly into the room. Sora left Matt's side, and made her way over to Tai. She hit him hard on the back of his head, and hissed "Why were you late?!"  
  
Tai couldn't help but smile, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I had to put down those awards that they handed to me for soccer, at home. I had to run all the way back. Geeze Sor. I promised that I would come. I don't break my promises to you. You of all people should know that."  
  
Sora looked at him apologetically, then brought him to a seat to the right of her. Matt was seated at her left-hand side.  
  
~*~  
  
After about ten minutes passed, Mr. Onaka called for his last two auditioners: Matt, and Tai.  
  
The two boys walked over to the mini stage, and Mr. Onaka handed the two, scripts.  
  
~*~  
  
"She belongs to me," Matt said, feircely at Tai.  
  
"I don't want to start any trouble here in these streets, Akira," Tai said, his voice remained clam, as he stood on stage, staring at Matt dully.  
  
"If you stay away from her, then there won't BE any trouble on the streets got it? Besides, who gave you the right to address me in such a familiar way?" Matt (Akira) said, walking over towards Tai.  
  
"She's not your property. Besides, by the looks of it, you seem lost. You don't really know how she's like, do you? As for the name, I don't feel the need to give someone respect, if they don't respect me. Now. If you would let me, I have to get going," Tai said, as he turned his back, and walked away from Matt.  
  
"NO one walks away from me!!!" Matt said. His voice demanded Tai to turn around. "Where are you going?" he yelled.  
  
'He's pretty good.' Tai thought. 'But since he and Sora are always together now, why can't I just take this chance to be with her throughout the play? With that... I need to get the lead part...'  
  
"That's for me to know. It's none of your buissiness," Tai said, as he stopped walking.  
  
"You're going to see her again aren't you?" Matt asked, quietly, but deadly.  
  
"What if I am?" Tai asked, as his voice remained calm, and uncaring.  
  
"I just said..." Matt said, running over to Tai, and tackling him.  
  
Tai was unprepared for what was happening now. Matt had punched him, in the stomach. 'What the hell?!' Tai thought. 'That's it you ass. What ever's wrong with you...'. "We're just supposed to ACT!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
The crowd looked stunned as Matt and Tai began to fight on stage. Mr. Onaka was alarmed, and ran over there, pulling the two boys off each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Uh oh. Will Tai ever get the part now?  
  
***Please review***. I would really like to know how you felt about this chapter, or if anyone has just first started reading, I would like to know how you felt about the story so far. I have to go, but I hope that you all enjoyed! 


	5. Something Not Really Unexpected

Authors Notes: This is a semi-long chapter. I will be saying the same thing in the 'Authors Notes' at the bottom. Oh yeah, for those of you who notice or even care, I changed my Pen name. My first one was bad. Don't blame me though, I just went online then and I wasn't very creative with the names. Well... come to think of it, I'm still not good at it, but I happen to like rain. ^_^. Okay, not like you care... :::Walks away now:::  
  
Nothing else to say but, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Mother would never accept it. It is either Hatakeda Akira or no one else! Father would not even take this from you, and he shall cast you off to boarding school, never to see either again," said the lean, well-postured woman, staring intently at the girl.   
  
Hitomi cowered down below the woman's glare, until she could not take it anymore, and just stared at the ground. "I-I... I understand Naomi-sama," she said, bowing as low as she possible could, for the most respect.  
  
The older woman strode out of the door, happy to cause more pain to her little sister.  
  
Hitomi straightened herself up again, and she walked out of the room fuming with anger. 'Sama' that's what her sister wanted to hear from her mouth, whenever the two had a conversation. She walked out of her property to look for someone to talk to. Just then, two arms were wrapped around her waist from behind, and Hitomi let a soft gasp escape from her lips. She turned around with a smile. With that she found two bright blue orbs staring at her. Hitomi's curved lips lessened their happiness, as she escaped Akira's grasp.  
  
"You should know by now, how your father feels with you alone, outside of your territory. I must bring you back. It's dangerous for such a beauty like you to be wandering alone here with no escort," said Akira, motioning for her to follow him back towards her estate. "Anyways, how did you get out of your perimeter walls, on this side?"  
  
'I climbed it... how else?' Hitomi thought in her mind. "Don't worry about me Akira, I am perfectly able to defend  
  
myself from dangers. I've done it once-" she said, but Akira cut her off.  
  
"Once... you were lucky. What about the next times? Will you be so lucky then? No..." he said, walking over to her, and taking her face into his hands. He lifted her chin, and his lips came closer to hers. Just then, a loud 'neighing' was heard from the horse stalls in the Yamazaki territory, and Hitomi turned around to search for the source of the sound. Akira caught himself with his lips on her cheek, and he pulled away disappointed.  
  
(A/N: Sounds familiar huh?)  
  
~*~  
  
Sora stared at the script slightly disturbed. 'This sounds familiar...' she thought.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, Mr. Kayazawa wants to see you in his office now," said Ms. Hui, the secretary of the office.  
  
Sora nodded to her, as she walked over to Mr. Kayazawa's office, and took a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi, as you know, you're not in trouble, but your two friends might be if we don't hear the truth from anyone. Many people described action scenes from a movie, now. I know that I can trust you to tell me the truth right?" the principal asked.  
  
Sora nodded, looking like a little kindergartner.   
  
"Taichi said that Yamato was the one who attacked. It was all part of the play, until the bruises and the bloody noses appeared to the rest of the class," he said.  
  
Sora looked down. If she said 'yes' then wouldn't that mean betraying Matt, and just leaving him in the dust? She couldn't possibly do that. No, she needed a new story. "Not entirely sir. I feel that the two were confused. Matt really wanted to get into the play as the leading actor, so he wanted to make the fight scene realistic. He didn't mean to hurt Tai, it's just that the two didn't have enough time to rehearse together. Tai was unsure, and he didn't bother to slightly dodge from Matt's attack."  
  
"I see. If that's the story, then Yamato Ishida will not have to be suspended for two weeks, and procure probation. That will be all," he said, as Sora got up towards the door.  
  
As she opened the door, Mr. Kayazawa called her once more. "Yes Mr. Kayazawa?" she asked.  
  
"Thank you for you honesty," he said. Sora walked out of the door, feeling like trash. She had lied. She was not raised to lie, yet she had lied!   
  
~*~  
  
Tai and Matt were standing outside of school. Both were waiting for Sora, and her news. That particular spot held a tense, uncomfortable silence between the two. The air was so thick with tension, it could not even be cut with a knife alone.  
  
"Sora!" the two exclaimed, as she jumped the stairs two by two. Just then, Matt shot a glare at Tai.  
  
"Matt... I have to talk to Tai. I'll call you at eight though okay? By the way, you can still come to school," she smiled, "I just cleared your name."  
  
Matt half heartedly smiled, as he took Sora, and kissed her. The movement was swift; so swift that Sora couldn't react.   
  
Tai stood there, shocked. Then he looked at the ground, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll just talk to you later, 'kay Sor?" he said, before running to his home.  
  
When Sora and Matt pulled away, Sora just stared at him, with many seemingly displeased emotions written in bold in her eyes. She was not ready for that kiss, and she knew the only reason he kissed her was because he wanted to make Tai jealous. She walked away from Matt without another word, and ran to the direction of her home. Matt just stared after her, shocked. He had no idea that one silly kiss was going to probably ruin their relationship.  
  
~*~  
  
Tai walked over to his garage, picked up his overdrive guitar, and began playing "Rest In Pieces".  
  
"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine _ You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
  
I'm in your reach  
  
You held me in your hands  
  
But could you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces..." he sung, and he emphasized the words 'let me rest in pieces'.  
  
He was so angry for letting himself fall so hard for a girl, who he could have just safely stayed in a brother/ sister type of  
  
relationship with.   
  
"Tai... You are such an idiot at times."  
  
Tai quickly turned around to see his little sister, Kari walking up to him. She took the guitar from his hands, and she strummed some chords. "What do you mean I'm and idiot?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood for jokes, so he wanted to get right to the point.  
  
Kari smiled at him, and she just walked out of the door. Tai stared after her bewildered. There was something Kari knew that he didn't. Now how could that be?  
  
"Wait!" he said, and Kari popped her head out from the side of the door frame.   
  
"Uh huh?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're blind Tai."  
  
~*~  
  
As the phone rang, Tai just stared blankly at it. "Taichi Kamiya! Pick up the phone! It's been ringing off the hook for six minutes now, and personally, I'll pick it up and make you talk to Sora myself. Tai was surprised. How did his mom know that he was having trouble with Sora? How did he even know that it was Sora? Wait-- How did he know that it was Sora? Instinct? They were so close, sometimes it scared him.  
  
"Ho-" Tai was about to ask, bewildered, but his mother already began speaking again.  
  
"You never sulk this much, only when there's a problem with you and your best friend. Now, pick up the phone," Mrs. Kamiya said, tossing the dish towel over her shoulder, and walking to the kitchen.  
  
Tai reluctantly picked up the phone, and just when he did, he instantly began hearing yelling on the other end. "Taichi Kamiya!!! What took you so damn long to pick up an object that's everywhere in your house?! Let me put an emphasis on 'everywhere'!!!" He pulled the phone away from his ears until Sora calmed down.  
  
"Sorry Sor... I was-" he began.  
  
"No, you weren't in the bathroom Tai! I know that about you. Why were you upset?!" she asked, raising her voice higher and higher again.  
  
"Oh..." Tai began. He blushed. Why did she have to know him so damn well? "I-I wasn't upset. It's just that my...I...Well..." he said, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"No one called you to come home Tai," Sora said in advanced, before Tai could use that as an excuse. Now. I'm coming over whether you like it or not," she said, slamming the phone down on the receiver.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora had finally come, and her and Tai had been practicing the written part of the play for about half an hour.  
  
"Why exactly did you want to practice the play with me anyway?" he asked.  
  
Sora blushed a little, and she looked around the room, slightly embarrassed. Just then, she collected herself and answered, "You got the part."  
  
Tai looked her over for a second. He had to hide his excitement from her. He couldn't show her that he was that happy to beat Matt. He couldn't show her that he was that excited to finally spend time with her again. Instead, he put up his 'disturbed' face. "Wh- wh- why?!"   
  
Sora looked a bit disappointed, but that quickly disappeared. "Because... Mr. Onaka was surprised that you just tried to hold Matt back instead of beating the pulp outta him. He wanted someone with that much tolerance. Plus he saw the way you acted so calm on stage. It seemed like you were really talking to Matt about that in real life, and you were seriously that care-free even if you were on stage!"  
  
'I only stopped myself from beating the living daylights out of that ass because you care about him. As for the acting... I was just doing my best, so I could be with you...' Tai thought.  
  
"Soo.. are you okay with it?" she asked. There was a hint of worry in her tone.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Sor. I'm okay with it I guess. I mean you're there right? It can't be *that* bad," he said, acting once again, just to hide his true feelings.  
  
Sora gave him a half-hearted smile. "Let's call Matt. He's needed in this part of the scene," she said.  
  
"Whoa- wait a minute! Matt?" Tai asked. His anger was rising.  
  
"Tai... yeah. Mr. Onaka. He decided to make him another character named Akira Hatakeda, or Hatakeda Akira. Which ever way you want to put it."  
  
"Why?!?!"  
  
"Because his anger resembled that of the character. Just let it go Tai," Sora said, taking the chordless phone, then walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Why do you have to go there just to call him?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because... there were some problems. I just have to clear it up okay? I'll be back," Sora said, walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry that I just walked away from you Matt. It's just that I was surprised when you just kissed me out of the blue. Especially in front of Tai! When we kiss Matt, I never want to be in front of anyone! Tai is at the top of the list!" Sora said, a little loud at first, but then she lowered her voice to a minimum.  
  
"Why don't you want it to be in front of Tai? He's just your best friend, why does it matter?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because- Look Matt. I really don't want to explain. Mr. Onaka called me and told me that he gave you the part as Akira. If you come over to Tai's house-"  
  
"Not Tai's house..." Matt interrupted, complaining.  
  
"Yes. Please?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
With that, the two hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll just open the door now, so Matt doesn't have to knock. Okay?" Sora said, opening Tai's house door.  
  
"Sure," he said. His home was practically Sora's home too, and vice versa.  
  
"Well... let's practice while we wait for Matt," Sora said, grabbing the scripts from the couch, and handing one to Tai.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's strange, don't you think Hitomi?" Hayato asked, as he skipped rocks across the lake.  
  
"Not really. I find it... Adventurous! I mean, of all the people that I have ever met, you just make me..." Hitomi began, as she glanced over at Hayato.  
  
"Make you what?" he asked, turning all of his attention to her.  
  
"Do you have a last name Hayato?" she asked.  
  
"Sa-ahh... no," he said. He couldn't tell her his last name. If he did. What would she think of him then? After what happened in his past and all.  
  
"Oh. Why not?"  
  
"I don't come from a rich family. Usually street rats just don't have last names. Especially ones who don't have parents," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up..." she said, looking over at the small space on the ground that separated him and her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, tilting her chin up, so her eyes would meet his. "What do I make you do?" he asked, getting back to the last subject.  
  
Hitomi didn't answer him. Instead, she wanted to get her mind off of the time Akira had tried to kiss her. She turned her eyes attention to Hayato's lips, as she came closer to him.  
  
Hayato didn't plan on moving away anytime soon, and before they knew it, their lips had already met, and they were lying on the grass, as they fell into a deep lover's bliss, with the feeling that they were the only two alone in the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora had wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, and the two continued to kiss as Tai wrapped his arms around her  
  
waist, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
The two were completely unaware of the figure of a young blonde standing at the space between the open doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is she...?" Akira had asked himself for the fifth time. Just then, he stepped up to a clearing with a beautiful scene of a lake. He decided to look around there, but just then, he caught sight of two figures laying underneath a peach blossom tree, unaware of the world around them, just kissing.  
  
Akira looked more closely at the figures, and noticed that it was his rival, Hayato, and his fiancée Hitomi Yamazaki.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Well... this was a pretty long chapter. I had so much time and all, so it was fine. Anyways. I was thinking that Sora and Tai didn't have a 'moment' of their own for a long time, and I wanted something to happen between them already, and since I'm the author... well... I did it! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm guessing the next one will be coming out soon.   
  
Oh yeah, and Sora kissing two guys in one day... hehehehe... I'm evil...  
  
The song "Rest In Pieces" is by Saliva. It's not hard rock, more like the softish rock type of rock. It's pretty cool, and sad at the same time.  
  
Oh yeah, to clear something up: Tai did not beat Matt up. As you can probably tell, because I semi-explained it in their dialogue and Tai's thinking. See? That's why the principal just said that Matt would get suspended, and he didn't say anything about Matt. Remember? Remember? Okay, I'll stop interrogating you now. Review please!  
  
Author's Notes: "To love someone deeply gives you strength; being loved deeply, gives you courage." –Lao-Tzu 


	6. Anything Than What I'm Feeling Now

  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews ^_^. Thank you. I was about to take off the whole story because I had no new ideas for it, but I couldn't just leave you hanging. That would be so wrong, and I completely know how you all would feel. Well... probably not totally mad, because well... because people wouldn't _die_ if I didn't continue this, but they would be even just the slightest bit upset. Okay.. probably not. I should be on with the story now ^_^. Enjoy!   
  
  
**Oh yeah, and to Taichi Kamiya:** You're right ^_^. Sorry, my mistake. Matt *did* kiss Sora, and Sora and Tai *did* just kiss each other because... maybe they wanted to? Or was it because of the play? **:::Evilly grins:::**   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
What she and Tai had done was extremely embarrassing, especially the part when Matt had walked through the door. Matt... Yamato Ishida. Her boyfriend. Whom she had kissed, but walked away from. She had kissed Tai twice, and she had never walked away from him. She her reason why, but it still seemed so surreal.   
  
  
  
**_~*Flashback*~_**   
  
  
  
**"Eh ehm!"   
  
  
  
Tai and Sora broke apart quickly to the forced coughing, close to them.   
  
  
  
"Matt!" Sora said, quickly hiding any trace of guilt on her face. "Wow... this is exactly what I wanted, and it actually worked out perfectly!" she said, walking over to the confused tow head, in front of her.   
  
  
  
"What...?" The two boys stood their ground completely oblivious to what Sora was trying to imply.   
  
  
  
Sora smiled. "It's just like in the play! I opened the door up so that you would walk in, and find Tai... or '_Hayato_' and I... '_Hitomi_' together, and you... '_Akira_' would get that same exact look that I was hoping you would get... because you're my boyfriend... and because it's the best for the play..."   
  
  
  
"Oh," was all Matt could say. He was actually happy. He had believed her, so it was a win-win situation with the two of them.   
  
  
  
Tai was just still. He had forced himself to look happy, but unfortunate for him, he had believed her, and was completely heart broken from what just happened. "Well... since the scene ends... we can just...uhh... do something else right?" Okay, let me rephrase what I said: It's a win-win-****lose** situation.   
  
  
  
  
**_~*End of Flashback*~_**   
  
  
  
  
What had she seen in his eyes? It couldn't have possibly been the look of jealousy. All Tai thought of her was a sister-like figure. Kind of like how he would think of Kari, but just sightly different because they were not related. If anything, she should have just seen a blank look from him, as if he didn't care, but she had not. What had she seen...? Could it have possibly been...?   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
"I lied... I lied... I lied... I lied... Lied...Lied... **LIED**!!!" Sora chanted over and over again, as she walked alone on the snow-filled streets of Odaiba, to get to school.   
  
  
  
"What were you saying Sor? Lied to who?"   
  
  
  
Sora quickly turned around surprised. Tai was right behind her. "Oh! Um... nothing really. It's really not that important. You know just the basic white lies that everyone gives out every now and then," she said, as the two continued to walk.   
  
  
  
"But... to who? I mean, who were you lying to?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"T-T...o someone whom I happen to call... my... my mother! Yeah... my mom."   
  
  
  
"Oh." He didn't believe her.   
  
  
  
Sora just turned and smiled at him, then looked straight ahead again. '_Is this what uncomfortable silence feels like with... with people who... No... **no**!_' Sora thought, turning completely red, as her stubborn thoughts became deeper.   
  
  
  
"Hey... You okay Sor?" Tai asked, touching her arm lightly, to catch her attention.   
  
  
  
Sora looked back at him a little too quickly, then moved her arm away just slightly, so he wouldn't notice that she was nervous of him touching her. "Ah... yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."   
  
  
  
"So... maybe for all the parts with Hayato kissing Hitomi, I switch with Matt, 'cause even after that whole... thing that you planned up, he still looked at me as if he was gonna kill me or something. He only trusts you... not me. I wonder why... I mean. It's not like I _like_ you or anything," Tai said, fading his voice just a little when he said his last sentence.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sora said. There was a tone in her voice that Tai had never heard from her before, he didn't know what it was. Maybe he should ask her? Yes, he should, he _is_ her best friend after all. "Her Sor-" he began, but he was suddenly cut off, by another male voice from behind the two.   
  
  
  
They turned around, only to encounter none other that Matt Ishida himself.   
  
  
  
"I'll talk to you after school 'kay?" Tai said, as he began walking away.   
  
  
  
"Tai! Wa-wait!" Sora called out, but he pretended not to be able to hear her from the distance. She knew of course that he could hear her perfectly well. '_So... he doesn't like me. What was I thinking from the beginning then? I couldn't possibly... It's only Tai_.' she thought.   
  
  
  
"Good," Matt said, seeing Tai's lonely figure disappear into the crowd of people on the sidewalk.   
  
  
  
Sora shot him a disapproving look.   
  
  
  
"I mean, I just wanted to talk to you. Alone. It's about... Well.. since you made all those arrangements for Tai's group to play in the rally, I was wondering if you could ask Mr. Onaka to switch my role with Tai's. I mean, you and I are together Sor. You always kissing Tai while we rehearse is just going to kill me. I can't stand watching my girlfriend kissing my fiend... er... friend. It hurts Sora. Especially since you're such a great actress, and you want everything to seem realistic, and you make yourself look like you're enjoying that kiss with him," Matt said.   
  
  
  
'_Do I really look that way...? I don't really mean to..._' Sora thought. "I can't," she said. "I'm sorry Matt, but Mr. Onaka has his reasons for why he chose you to be that particular character, and why he chose Tai to be... what he chose him to be. I've already explained that your anger up on stage at the auditions reminded Mr. Onaka of Akira's anger. Well... we're here.. so... We'll talk later okay?" Sora said, walking away from Matt.   
  
  
  
"Wait! Sora... No one's here..." Matt said, walking up to her again. "I remembered how you said that when you and I kissed, you wanted no audience?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
  
  
"Well... I wanted to make up that angry face that I had, when I saw you and Tai kissing... with this..." Matt said, pulling Sora close to him, and kissing her.   
  
  
  
'_Tai..._'   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
Mr. Onaka gathered all his actors, and actresses into the auditorium. He selected the people who were to be playing the scene that he wanted first, up on stage.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
Akira stormed away from the lake, to the Yamazaki residence. He was going to report the appalling sight that he had just witnessed. He couldn't - no he wouldn't have any of that. Especially with his fiancée and that forsaken bum.   
  
  
  
"Your daughter... _your_... _daughter_..." Akira said, walking towards Keiko Yamazaki himself, roughly opening the door to his office.   
  
  
  
"Hatakeda-sama!" shrieked Keiko Yamazaki's maid. She held her hand over her heart, from the shock that she just endured, as Akira stormed into the room.   
  
  
  
The middle-aged man, working silently on his desk looked up, surprised at Akira's rude incoming as well. Hatakeda Akira was raised a better gentleman than that, but he decided to brush it aside for the moment, for what Akira had to say seemed extremely urgent, and important. "What is it Hatakeda-san?" he asked, with a pacified tone.   
  
  
  
Akira straightened himself up. He just realized his rudeness, and would apologize for that in the future, but he just had to tell the man. Too bad he let his anger go ahead of him... "That damned daughter of yours... I caught her having a little _rendezvous_ with that-that _unworthy_, nitrous as-" he began. Steam was practically coming out of the mans ears.   
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Keiko Yamazaki said, interrupting Akira as fast as he could. '_How dare he..._' he thought.   
  
  
  
"I found your daughter... **MY** fiancée, together... **TOGETHER** with that-_that_... gah!" Akira said, not being able to contain his anger anymore. He wanted to hit something, preferably that ass... but he wasn't there right now. He'd just have to hold his anger in a little while longer.   
  
  
  
"What in the world do you mean? She's here. I never gave her the permission to step outside!" Yamazaki said, standing up.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to report, Yamazaki-san, that if I see anymore of this behavior for her, I will not merge with your company, let alone _marry_ the girl!" Akira threatened.   
  
  
  
Yamazaki's eyes grew wide. Not merging with the company... no... He couldn't risk it. His company was going to become bankrupt soon, although Akira had no idea. The sooner he married his daughter, and merged the companies, the later Akira would find out. Yamazaki stormed out of his office, and headed straight for Hitomi's sleeping quarters. "**HITOMI**!!!" he yelled out, as he slid open her bedroom to find it empty.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood up from her place in-between Hayato's arms. "What is it?" he asked. The peace was finally broken from that one movement.   
  
  
  
"My... my... father," she said, walking towards her father's territory.   
  
  
  
Hayato looked at her confused.   
  
  
  
"Something's wrong. I have to go." With that, Hitomi tried to run, but was restrained by Hayato.   
  
  
  
"No... Hitomi... I know what you father does to you when he's angry. I don't want you to go back. You'll only get hurt," Hayato said, taking Hitomi back into his arms.   
  
  
  
"Hayato..." she said, he was pulling her into a trap to stay with him... but she had to go. She had to fight this, if only for today. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She escaped from his embrace, and walked away.   
  
  
  
"Hitomi... Hitomi!" he called out to her, but she didn't turn back, and he couldn't make her.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
Matt stared angrily as Tai happily pulled Sora close to him with that embrace, on stage. He wanted to keep Tai away from her at all costs, but with the play, everything was just not going his way right now.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
"So are you up for the movies this Saturday?" Matt asked.   
  
  
  
"Sure," Sora said, as the two walked side by side on the park path.   
  
  
  
"Just the two of us okay? No one else," Matt said. There was something about the tone of his voice that made him sound possessive.   
  
  
  
"Sure, who did you think I was going to bring?"   
  
  
  
"Tai."   
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
"You bring him everywhere. I could have sworn, if I were just another passerby, I would have thought you two were going out with each other, or at least had feelings for one another or something," Matt said, suddenly spilling out his thoughts. He didn't regret it, he wanted to tell her this so badly, now since he had the chance, and Tai wasn't there, he just spilled it.   
  
  
  
Sora stopped and turned to Matt. "What are you saying then Matt? You don't trust me or something?" she asked, her voice sounding a little annoyed.   
  
  
  
Now Matt regretted it. "No! I never meant it like that... It just that you two are always together, and _I'm_ your boyfriend Sor," Matt said.   
  
  
  
Sora flinched at the name that he had just called her. 'Sor' was Tai's way of calling her. Matt was right though, he was her boyfriend, so... did that mean that he could just call her that? No right...? It was Tai's and her '_thing_', and only theirs alone.   
  
  
  
Matt noticed Sora's slight movement. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Matt... You're right... but please. Please don't call me '_Sor_'," she said. Anyways, she had always been forward with guys before, whether it was to get out of her way, or to stop pissing her off. Why couldn't she be forward with Matt about it? If she didn't like what he called her, she should discuss it with him.   
  
  
  
"Tai calls you that... Why can't I?"   
  
  
  
"It's nothing personal or anything but... It just feels weird. I mean... Yeah Tai calls me that. No one else. Not even my mom," she said.   
  
  
  
"So, it's just something special shared between the two of you?" he asked. His voice was beginning to rise, and people around the park were beginning to look at them.   
  
  
  
"Basically yes... but Matt.. don't take it personally!" Sora pleaded.   
  
  
  
"How can I not? When we first started going out, you gave me the kind of attention that a girlfriend would give to their boyfriend, but ever since that last damn play ended, you've been sneaking off with _Tai_. You never look at me the way you used to. No... guess who you do that to? You stare at _TAI_ that way Sora! Don't think I'm blind. I can see perfectly well. How do you feel about this guy huh? Huh? _Sora_? If you don't want to be with me anymore, you could have just said so!"   
  
  
  
"Matt I-" Sora began, but a familiar voice cut her off.   
  
  
  
"She doesn't have to explain anything to you Matt. If anything, you could have acted more responsible rather than causing a scene in the middle of the public, for everyone's sake! What the hell were you thinking?"   
  
  
  
Sora looked over at the defender. Tai.   
  
  
  
"Who asked you to join this conversation anyway?" Matt yelled.   
  
  
  
"Shut up Matt! If anything, we should talk about this in some place more isolated," Tai said, a little to calmly for Matt's nerves to take. Matt wanted to beat the living daylights out of the boy, but he didn't want to be the one to start the fight.   
  
  
  
"Sora. Say something about this! We were talking about this, just between the two of us. We have to work this out on our own!" Matt said, turning his attention back to the still surprised girl in between the two young men.   
  
  
  
"Tai..." Matt looked over at her dumbstruck. Was she going to take Tai's side? "Matt's right." _Whew..._ "It's just between the two of us... and we have to work this out... alone," Sora said.   
  
  
  
"If I ever hear you yell at her ever again, I _will_ make sure that you regret it... Yamato..." Tai said, before walking away. He looked so indescribably mad that Sora had sided with Matt, but he guessed that she was right. How she could stay with and inconsiderate jerk who just yelled at her, and embarrassed her in public, he didn't know. Maybe he should just leave the two alone for a couple of days.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
"Pick up the phone Tai!!!" Kari yelled over to her brother, who sat there, burning a hole on his homework with his eyes. He was trying so hard to concentrate, and just block out the phone rings from his mind. "Gah!!! Forget you!!!" said, picking up the phone angrily.   
  
  
  
Tai looked up from his homework. Why did Kari have to pick it up?   
  
  
  
"Yeah, Sora, he's here... Oh yeah, but he's taking a shower right now... Oh yeah, sorry about that, it took me a long time to find the chordless. I'll tell Tai that you called though. Okay... Yeah... I'll talk to you again. Bye Sora!" Kari said, as she put the phone back down. "You owe me big time big brother," she said, as she passed by his room's wide open door.   
  
  
  
Tai sighed. He couldn't talk to her. Not until her and Matt had fixed up what was wrong. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out of school for fighting, and yes he would fight. That is, he would fight, if he were still talking to Sora, and if Sora had told him anything bad that Matt had said or done to her.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
"If he doesn't want to talk to me over the phone, I might as well talk to him, and apologize in person..." Sora said to herself. She knew for a fact that Kari had been lying.   
  
  
  
  
*_~   
  
  
  
  
Sora tugged open Tai's bedroom window, and climbed in. '_In the bathroom talking a shower eh...?_' Sora though, and she silently crept into the room. Tai wasn't there yet, but she would surprise him once he came in. She would tackle him, and torture him for making her call so many times, and making his sister lie to her, and think that it actually worked.   
  
  
  
Just as the door opened, and closed again, Sora ran out of her hiding place, and jumped the figure in the dark. Just then, she felt bare skin at the top, and looked down at the person below her. Tai had taken a shower, and he had come into the room with just a towel around his waist. But... but... just a couple minutes ago...   
  
  
  
"Sor! What the?!" Tai said, as he stared up at her. He could only see the shine in her eyes from the rising moonlight, because his lights were still off. To Sora's luck, he had not noticed her face, beet-red.   
  
  
  
"I-I... I didn't really think that..." Sora said, and she stumbled over her words. She was getting a headrush, and the last thing she wanted to do was faint on Tai. Especially with him... half _naked..._? _Naked..._ with just a _towel_? What was she thinking? That headrush was making her think this... yeah, it was just the head rush. She had no idea what she was thinking, she had no idea why she was tracing her finger along his arm, and over his lips, no... she defiantly had no idea.   
  
  
  
Tai stayed quiet as he continued to stare at her. His face turned from confused to a look that Sora had never seen from him before. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down, to kiss her. Sora didn't have time to react to that. In fact, the biggest part of her didn't want to do anything else, but kiss him back, so she just followed suit.   
  
  
  
  
*_~   
  
  
  
  
Sora woke up, to a bright sunny morning on familiar territory.... but it wasn't hers. The bed sheets... they looked like...   
  
  
  
Tai walked into the room, and noticed her confused stare, so he decided to fill her in. "I called your mom last might and told her that you were staying over at Kari's room. I would have carried you all the way over there, but I couldn't let my mom find out that you came over to my room again. We had visitors over last night that's why."   
  
  
  
Sora kept that confused looked plastered on her face. She quickly glanced down over her body under the blanket, and she moved slightly to feel if she was... if anything happened last night.   
  
  
  
Tai blushed, as he figured out what Sora was doing, so he quickly continued. "You fainted, so I had to... um... loosen up your. _**Cough**_ clothing," he said, obviously uncomfortable about the situation.   
  
  
  
"Oh." So nothing else happened last night. '_Oh man that was the most akward position that Tai and I ever had. What was I feeling back then? Even I didn't understand it but I was... content... I was... h-happy...? Did I like that? Sora, **hentai**_!' Sora thought.   
  
  
  
Tai just stared at all the emotions rolling around her face, as she thought. '_What's she thinking_...?' he wondered.   
  
  
  
"Oh, here's some soup. I told my mom that I wanted to eat it in my room... she didn't believe me, 'cause I already ate my lunch-"   
  
  
  
"_Lunch_?! What time is it?!" Sora asked, quickly jumping off the bed. Tai quickly turned around, blushing madly. Sora noticed the source of it. Like what Tai said... he had to loosen up her clothing. Her jeans were... unbuttoned and unzipped. **(Oh man embarrassing!)**, her blouse was unbuttoned to her belly button... and she just suddenly realized that her bra was loose. '_Tai had to do this last night_...?!' Sora thought, as she ran back to the bed. "Um..." This was another uncomfortable moment for the two of them.   
  
  
  
"Twel-Twelve... thirty six..." Tai said, as he slowly turned back around when he heard Sora crawl back on the bed. It wasn't his fault. When Kari fainted, usually his mom would loosen up all her clothing, or change it to looser fitting clothes like her pajamas, but since it was Sora... Tai couldn't undress her... That would just be perverted, even though he would have a good explanation, so he just loosened up her clothing.   
  
  
  
"Thanks..." Sora said, as her and Tai just stared at each other from across his room.   
  
  
  
Tai shifted uncomfortably, then walked over to her, and handed her the soup bowl on his hands. Sora smiled gratefully at him, as she took it. Tai watched her eat, and Sora didn't seemed bothered by it. He sat down on his bed, at the base of her feet. "Why were you so surprised when I told you the time?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Movies... I have to go to the movies," Sora said.   
  
  
  
Tai looked at her as if she were going crazy. Had to go to the movies? For as long as he knew Sora, she was never a movie fanatic... now she was going crazy because she had to go to the movies? What?   
  
  
  
Sora read his face like a book, and explained to him. "Matt and I... we said that we were going to talk about it throughout the whole day... Saturday... which is today. I don't want him mad at me Tai.. but I have a feeling that he's going to be mad... seeing that I'm thirty-six minutes late! I have to go. Thanks for breakfast Tai..." she said.   
  
  
  
Tai nodded, and took the bowl from her outstretched hands. He took one more second to just stare at her there, before he walked out of his room.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah... we worked things out. Today was fun actually," Sora said on the other line.   
  
  
  
"Really... That's good. Did he get mad or anything when you were late?" Tai asked.   
  
  
  
"Just a little disappointed. I just had to explain to him the reason why-"   
  
  
  
"You _lied_?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah. Something about how my mom needed me at the flower shop. I couldn't tell him I was over your house for the whole night... Um... I have to tell you something Tai..." Sora said, lowering her voice down a notch.   
  
  
  
"Hmm...?"   
  
  
  
"To tell you the truth, I was losing my feelings for Matt. After today... well... After today, I think I've just regained them. Isn't that great?" Sora asked. Her voice sounded a little too happy. Was something wrong?   
  
  
  
"Yeah Sor. Yeah, that's great..." Tai said, his voice was monotonous, and low.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
Hayato had been right when he said that her father was going to hurt her. She climbed out of her room, onto the roof of the mansion, and she held her head between both arms. Her father had shoved her, pulled her hair, slapped her hard... then almost threw her across the room, until her mother had calmed him down enough to make him stop hurting her physically. After that, he just continued hurling insults to her, like about her being just like those poor women on the streets who sold their bodies for money.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about what your father did to you Hitomi... I don't understand what happened though..."   
  
  
  
Hitomi turned to face Akira. She half-heartedly smiled at him, as he sat down next to her. He had left minutes before Sora came back home. Yamazaki-san had promised that he wouldn't tell Hitomi that Akira said something about what he saw down by the lake. "Someone... it's really not important Akira..." Hitmomi said quietly.   
  
  
  
Akira let Hitomi lean her head on his shoulder. He didn't ask her anymore questions about it. One, because he already knew, and two, because he knew that Hayato wouldn't do that, and he wanted her to fall in love with himself, and only himself. He wasn't going to beat the pulp out of Hayato yet... only when Hitomi had fallen madly in love with him first, and forgot about that sewer rat.   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
After spending quite a while on the rooftop, Akira led Hitomi back down to her room.   
  
  
  
"You need a lot of sleep tonight, after all the retribution you had to go through today Hitomi," Akira said, as he placed his hand on her cheek.   
  
  
  
Hitomi looked up to face him gratefully. "Thank you for just being here," she said.   
  
  
  
"You're welc..." Akira said, fading his voice off, as he leaned down to kiss her.   
  
  
  
When the two pulled away, Hitomi's eyes were round with terror. How could she do this to Hayato? No... she would just never tell him... but... Akira... Was she really beginning to have feelings for this man who she had seen all her life, but never felt a twinge of love for?   
  
  
  
  
ºvº   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** First things first. Notice that the two scenes are not exactly the same, but I try to imply just *almost* the same meaning to it. If you don't get what I mean, add it to your review, and I'll explain it on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Um.. well... not the Sora/ Matt... Hitomi/ Akira part... but... hehe... the other parts... oops... I'm going to leave you now.   
  
  
///**Thinking to self:** _Was that part with her and Tai really *that* important? Oh well... with that, they've just grown closer now haven't they... hehehe..._///   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, and tell me what you thought. ^_^. **Author's Notes:** _"To love someone deeply gives you strength; being loved deeply, gives you courage."_ –Lao-Tzu 


	7. Foolish Heart

  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** Nothing much to say.   
  
  
**To: claire1308:** Hentai means pervert in, of course, Japanese. By the way, what program do you use when you're making your stories? Maybe that has something to do with it. E-mail me your response!   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared at Hayato's deep brown eyes, but just for a few second, for all the emotions he was feeling right then were showing in his eyes, and it was just too much for her to handle.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said.   
  
  
  
Hayato held her hand gently but tightly. "You can't be serious Hitomi," he answered back to her. He didn't believe her. He couldn't. How could she just let her father control her life like this? She was a free woman. She was only being used by her father for the money anyways. Anyone who had eyes could see that.   
  
  
  
"Hayato... I have to leave. Akira-san is waiting for me..." she said as she walked away slowly, their hands pulling slowly and painfully away from each other.   
  
  
  
"I-" he began.   
  
  
  
"Please... Hayato it's for the best." With that, she ran to the entrance of the woods where her future husband was waiting for her.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"It's been a while Sor," Tai told her as the two talked over the phone.   
  
  
  
Sora clutched the phone to her ear, falling deeply for his voice alone.   
  
  
  
"Sora?"   
  
  
  
"I'm still here," she announced. "I know. You're right, but with the play and you and I always kissing and having love scenes... I just don't think that Matt would appreciate it if we hung out together outside of the play-" Sora began.   
  
  
  
"And you're just going to let him control your life like that?!" Tai's voice began to raise in volume.   
  
  
  
"Tai... please... Look. I care about him. I don't want to hurt him," she said.   
  
  
  
"You don't want to hurt him, but haven't you thought of how _I_ felt not seeing you?!" His voice was getting hysterical.   
  
  
  
'_What does he mean by that_?' Sora thought. "Tai..."   
  
  
  
"Forget it okay? Whatever. If that's how you feel, I can totally understand. Yeah... Yeah I can. Just let your stupid boyfriend take over your life. I don't give a shit anymore! Forget this. If you truly don't care... The only reason why I tried out for the play was so I could be closer to you, but since that's not really working out... I'm quitting the play. Let your boyfriend take the spotlight. He's used to it. Besides, he's always wanted that role!" With that, he hung up.   
  
  
  
"Tai? Tai!" Sora yelled at the receiver. What did he mean by all those words he said? They could have meant two things: Either he wanted to be closer to her because they were best friends or...? Could it be?   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"I know that it's in the middle of the practices Mr. Onaka, but there were some... Issues that have occur that I think would sort itself out better if I were to drop out," Tai told the performing arts teacher.   
  
  
  
"You were a one of a kind actor Taichi... but as long as those issues of yours are fixed... I can understand. Just bring your costume back, and the script as soon as possible. I'll have to find a new Hayato," said Mr. Onaka.   
  
  
  
Tai nodded. "I'll swing them by after school. By the way. I think that Matt has all Hayato's words in his head. You can always try him out. Just a suggestion..."   
  
  
  
Mr. Onaka smiled at Tai. "I'll have to try him out then..." he sighed.   
  
  
  
After that, Tai left to go back to his garage.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Two more weeks until the play was to begin.   
  
  
  
Tai had done his best to steer clear of the auditorium where the actors and the actresses were practicing. He had also done his best to steer clear of Matt and Sora, but they always seemed to bump into each other around the school hallways.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
The ceiling was no more interesting than the ground but Sora still managed to stare at it for two full hours until the phone rang. She instantly grabbed it and answered, hoping that it was Tai.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Sora speaking," she said.   
  
  
  
"Hey babe," Matt answered.   
  
  
  
Sora sighed. "Hey..." she replied glumly.   
  
  
  
"I know I'm not your big soccer hero or anything but can't you add at least a little bit more enthusiasm in your greetings?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Sorry... I was waiting for a call-" she began.   
  
  
  
"Tai's huh? Even after all those days that you haven't talked to him. You know, I'm beginning to feel as if you like him as more than just a friend, and you like him more than me."   
  
  
  
"Matt, he's my best friend and we haven't talked in a while. He's angry at me, and I want to fix that!" Sora said, raising her voice.   
  
  
  
"You didn't answer me!" Matt yelled.   
  
  
  
"I don't need to answer you Matt! I'm sorry but am I feeling a little bit of jealousy from you? Are you jealous of my friendship with Tai? Please answer me truthfully here Matt."   
  
  
  
"_Jealous_? _Me_?" he sounded appalled.   
  
  
  
"**YES**! I just can't help but feel that way. If I can't then it must be at least partly true. Isn't it?"   
  
  
  
"Look Sora, call me back when you've called back," he said, just about ready to hang up.   
  
  
  
"No. No Matt. You didn't trust me when I was with Tai. To tell you the truth, a little part of me said that you had no right to, but I was still with you, and I would never go behind your back. I'm sorry if you felt the need to be so overly protective of me. Maybe I just wasn't a good girlfriend-"   
  
  
  
"That's not true-"   
  
  
  
"And since, with your actions, you were implying that... I don't think that I could be with someone who doesn't trust me. Who controls me none-the-less... Matt... I'll see you around," she said. She gently place the phone down on it's hook and cried.   
  
  
  
Matt listened painfully to the words that she had just said. Was it their end? Did Sora really just break up with him?   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Another rally was up for the football team was to play a game. The cheer leaders were cheering, the announcers were announcing, the peer leaders were leading, and Sora... Sora was singing?   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
The crowd was silent as they stared up at that one girl with a guitar in hand. She had learned her guitar skills from her best friend and now it was her time to use it in public.   
  
  
  
She played a couple notes, and tuned it up a little more before the MC introduced Sora. "She says that this song goes out to a very special person... she says that she's sorry..." he shrugged.   
  
  
  
The only light shining on her now was the spotlight at the back, and all the faces were anticipating how the actress sung. She strummed the guitar with the notes to begin the song.   
  
  
  
"I need a love that grows   
I don't want it unless I know   
But with each passin hour   
Someone, somehow   
Will be there, ready to share   
  
  
  
"I need a love that grows   
I'm so tired of being alone   
But will my lonely heart   
Play the part   
Of the fool again, before I begin   
  
  
  
"Foolish heart, hear me calling   
Stop before you start falling   
Foolish heart, heed my warning   
You've been wrong before   
Don't be wrong anymore   
  
  
  
"I'm feelin that feelin again   
And I'm back in the game I can't seem win   
Love's knockin on the door   
Of my heart once more   
Think I'll let him in   
Before I begin   
  
  
  
"I need a love that grows   
I'm so tired of being alone   
But will my lonely heart   
Play the part   
Of the fool again, before I begin   
  
  
  
"Foolish heart, hear me calling   
Stop before, you start falling   
Foolish heart, heed my warning   
You've been wrong before   
You've been wrong   
Foolish heart   
Stop before, you start falling   
Foolish, foolish heart   
You've been wrong before   
  
  
  
"Foolish heart, hear me calling   
Stop before you start falling   
Foolish heart, heed my warning   
You've been wrong before   
Foolish heart   
  
  
  
"Oh foolish   
foolish heart   
Don't be wrong anymore   
"Foolish heart..." With that, she faded the sound of the guitar and strummed the last chords. She stared straight at the only person whom she'd known the heart and soul of, as he stared straight back at her in return.   
  
  
  
The audience was as silent as ever, unbelieved by this one girl's powerful voice. The song was sung as if by a professional, yet there were no electronics to make her voice more enhanced.   
  
  
  
Tai had stood up from his seat as he lead the stunned crowd, to clap.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: ** For those who have never heard the song 'Foolish Heart' by Nina, I suggest you listen to it. It is so beautiful and the acoustic is played beautifully. Nina sure is talented ^_^.   
  
  
I said in my profile that I would not continue this story, but this song had given me inspiration once again. 


End file.
